Relieving the Past
by Blackpetunia9444
Summary: Summary: its been 23 years since the Potters have last seen their daughter. The one that they have wronged on so many levels. Now 40 years old with children Ashley Reynolds formally Rose Potter is begged to come see her mother on her death bed. The Guilty need to redeem themselves. Will there be forgiveness. Will Ashley come? REVAMPED AND EDITED 19/12/12


**HEY PEOPLE THIS IS THE REVAMPED STORY.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE THIS PIECE CONTAINS A NEW CHAPTER AT THE BOTTOM FOR THOSE WHO ALREADY READ THIS STORY!**

**All rights belong to J.K Rowling**

**This my second attemp to writing a WBWL story. Enjoy!**

As the bright sunlight of the rising sunlight poured through the clear crystal windows a pair of bright green eyes opened with mild confusion. Ashley Reynolds formally known as Rose Potter sat up suddenly to shake of her unsettling dream. It has been years since she as thought of them. The last time she has seen them is even longer than that.

Which is why she found it very confusing that she thought about them out of all days today? You see today is July 31 the birthday of the person she used to be. Now her birthday is on March 6 which marked the day that Ashley stopped being Rose Potter and became Ashley Torres then Ashley Reynolds when she married the love of her life. Ashley couldn't shake of the feeling that the dream meant something.

She had dreamed about the tragic event nearly 32 years ago that would forever change her life. The event that took the lives of her two younger siblings and forced her even to this day to cut all ties she had with her parents and her twin sibling. The event that forced her to live on the streets all because of the betrayal of her twin brother.

Ashley didn't like to think about her past because it meant that she had to think about those times when her parent and the rest of the British Wizard world worshipped her twin brother the supposed "boy who lived". A hero. But Ashley and her two younger siblings knew that Darren Potter was no hero. He was a back stabbing liar that would go on to cause the death of his two youngest siblings and his twin sister to be wrongly painted as a Death Eater.

One might say that Darren was only seven at time he did not know that his action would have causes so much problems. However Ashley knew that he knew exactly what he was doing. What he did to her only fuelled the only growing dislike their parents had for her. Their dislike started when they found out that she was pastlemouth. Darren's lies only in their minds confirmed that their daughter had gone dark. This further fueled a country wide 10 year man hunt for Rose Potter a seven year old girl who supposedly was a Death Eater who heartlessly killed caused the death of her younger siblings.

If you haven't already guessed Ashley or Rose whatever you want to call her was not guilty of any crime and it would take 13 years before she is cleared of the crime but a couple of years before that her name had been taken up by a deranged young death eater named Kara who called herself Shadow. Shadow was almost as feared as Voldemort. She was brutal killed anyone that was in her way and for many years was known as Rose Potter. The real Shadow hid behind a mask. She had become the face of the Second War.

For years people feared the name Rose Potter. For the Potters Rose was a black stain on their otherwise perfect image. The fame of having a hero son made them lose sight of being good parents to all their children. They went as far as to issue a man hunt on their seven year old and if they had ever caught her they would have thrown her in Azkaban without a second thought. They were willing to believe that their young daughter was capable of such crimes.

If they had paid any attention to their daughter they would have seen that she lived for her younger sibling. In fact she was a better parent to them they ever were. She protected them from the constant bullying of Darren and his boneheaded friends. Darren and his friends liked to partake in a game called "Rose Hunting" which meant catch Rose and beat on her. They did this even as the adults watched and most of the time they did nothing. Sometimes if you watched closely you would find that perhaps James may have encouraged these actions. His justification was that she was dark might as well beat it out of her.

Lily was different she liked to treat her daughter will indifference like she didn't matter as long as she stayed away she was happy. Even Roses godfather was no help he didn't even know she existed until the death eater raid. All the adult in her life and none didn't stop for a minute and think is an eight year actually capable of horrible crimes. But no they choose to believe that their hero wouldn't lie about such a serious thing. And when the truth finally came out it was too late they would never see or be part of their daughters life ever again.

That's the way Ashley liked it. After the truth came out and also that fact that she actually was the one who defeated Voldemort her parents were quick to want her back but Ashley was quick to squash all their hopes. After taking care of Voldmort she left Britain leaving behind all the people who wronged her to live with their guilt for the rest of their lives.

Ashley would move to America where she would meet her future husband and go one to having 5 beautiful children while establishing herself as a great justice lawyer. Which is why she couldn't understand the dream? All that lost forgotten memory still fresh on her mind she maneuvered herself out of her husband arms not wanting to wake him up. She creped down the stairs the quiet house. She mind still reeling from the assault of the memories of the terrible time in her life she put on some tea for self when suddenly the doorbell odd that some would ring the bell so early in the morning. She knew it couldn't be her children's friends because they all go camping in the summer. On her way to the door Ashley git a sense of dread she opened the door and there stood Darren Potter...

Darren Potter growing up had everything a child could dream of. Anything he asked for he got it. As the 'Boy Who Lived' his parents believed that he was entitled to anything he wanted seeing has he had saved them all. Store clerks were quick to give him anything from there stores for free any times him and his parents went shopping tighter everyone loved him. Children lined up to be his friend. Parent wished he was their son.

Darren bathed in the fame he got. He loved it. He liked that everything was about him. He knew his parents woke up in the morning and went to bed at night ensuring his own happiness. He liked being in the center if their attention and did not like it if anyone else got their attention in particularly his twin sister and two younger siblings. When Darren wasn't in front of the camera and bathing in the fame he was making his siblings lives a living hell.

His justification well they were a threat to his parent's attention. In his mind it always seemed that his twin sister was trying to best him in everything. She had done accidental magic before him, she was always better than him on the broom and their younger siblings loved her more than him. In his childlike mind he couldn't understand why she was better them him. He was the hero that defeated Voldemort at the age of one. Those automatically made him better that everyone else his age. He couldn't have people or his parents thinking that his useless twin sister was better them him People would no longer like him.

So he made sure that everyone knew that his siblings were not worth their time. He got his friends to bully them in particular Rose since nobody was going to stop them. Soon it went from blaming little things that go wrong in house on them to physical bullying and nobody bothered to stop them. Anytime something went wrong the Potter parents were quick to ground Rose since she all ways took the blame in order to protect her younger siblings when Darren would lie and say that they did it. And so Rose would be grounded days at a time and sometimes without food or water. If it weren't for the house elves she probably would have died.

Then one day while spying on Rose he saw her talking to a snake he knew that this will make everyone hate Rose and then his siblings would start to like him instead of Rose. But to his disappointment his siblings didn't budge from Roses side. Even after the newspaper got a wind of the fact that Rose was pastlemouth they still liked her. Even his parents started to dislike her. People started to stay away from her. It satisfied Darren but didn't squash his anger toward his siblings. He needed to make them see that he was the better sibling.

And so came the tragic day when rouge death eater attacked their home. During that time Darren and his friends were in the process of bulling his siblings when three death eaters showed up. Darren admitted until later that when he faced those death eaters he and his friends ran like cowards leaving behind his siblings. By the end of it his two younger siblings were dead. When asked about what happened by his parents not wanting to sound like the coward he was he told them that Rose had let them in and he got his friends to go along with him.

In that exact moment his sister had walked up behind his parent. Darren knew that she had heard him. The grief and saddens in her eyes turned to betrayal and hurt. The betrayal and hurt in her eyes would forever haunt Darren's memory. It would remind his of the biggest mistake he would ever make that day. That lie would set into motion many tragic events that would ruin the lives of many people including himself. Rose from that day on would disappear that day and he would never see her until 13 years later. That is when he would find out just how much damage his lies had caused.

**This is the new part**

James Potter woke up from a deep sleep only to find his wife of 63 years moaning and crying in her sleep. This is the scene he sometimes had to wake up to for the last 23 years. His wife in pain and anguish over the guilt of what happened to their daughter. If James didn't know any better she might gotten worse since she had gotten sick. Ever since the healer told them that Lily only had six months to live all she could think about was their daughter and their failing when it came to her. James knew that all she wanted to do was to make right with their daughter before she passed on. She couldn't stand the idea of leaving this world without at least seeking their daughter's forgiveness.

Although James hasn't spoken to his daughter that didn't mean he hasn't kept track of her. After she had defeated Voldemont Rose had disappeared from the face of this earth. So he hired some private detectives to track her down. Sure enough 4 years later they found her. She had gotten married the year before and now was pregnant with her first child. This was the first time does he seen her happy. Not wanting to intrude in her life because she didn't deserve to he left her alone and only watched from a distance making sure she was happy and her kids were safe. While Rose lived the life she deserved James dealt with the reunification of their mistake years ago.

Soon After the death eater attack that killed his youngest children James remembers staring down at the unmoving bodies of his daughters. Staring at their forever frozen innocent faces of the children he barely knew. This invoked a feeling of failureness as a father to his youngest children. The feeling was almost foreign to James and didn't like that feeling that.

After his sons rise to fame James felt that he was on top of the world. Head of the Auror department, beautiful, dutiful wife and a hero son he had everything. James honestly believed that his every aspect of his life was perfect. On a side note that didn't include his daughters. So this sense of failure contradicted of his beliefs. James at that time didn't want to believe as he stared down at his youngest children that he wasn't perfect after all. He wasn't perfect enough to spare his daughters a few moments of his time to loving, caring and protecting when they were alive and further protecting them from the fate that would end their young lives.

Soon after this feeling turned into anger towards his eldest who was the supposed cause of this. And so James poured is anger into finding her and making her pay for "what she did". Soon 13 years would go by in that time Darren would be kidnapped and used to bring the dark lord back to life and instigated the second wizard war. In that time came the emergence of was what the newspaper dubbed as the "Shadow" a death eater with no face. She was as feared as the dark lord himself. No one knew who she was. All people knew she was the dark lord's right hand man. She was brutal and violent. Quickly fear spread the wizarding world.

Now you may be asking how on earth Rose Potter was affiliated with this Shadow. Well that would be Sandy Reid a Daily Prophet reporter. With the threat of losing his career Sandy wrote the story because he saw it as an opportunity to gain popularity in the competitive world of Journalism. He string up a tale of how he caught a glimpse of the face of the Shadow while a death eater attack was going on in Diagon Alley and how it looked like the aged photo of Rose Potter. The story seemed to run while and people all around started to believe it. That included and Potters and the light side. This would continue for years until the tragic suicide of Teresa Black the daughter of James's best friend Sirius Black.

For many people Teresa Black was the best friend of Darren Potter a lively girl who was outgoing, smart and beautiful. She was the envy of most girls because she simply the best friend of Darren. Soon after her 14th birthday people started to notice Teresa withdrawing from society. This was around the time of the emergence of the Shadow and the new that the Shadow was Rose Potter.

Teresa started to fall into a deep depression. What people didn't know was that the guilt of lying about the tragic event seven years ago was catching up to her. She believed that since she had gone along with Darren lies she had pushed Rose into becoming that monster she is today. All the lives lost at the hands of the Shadow were her and Darren's fault. But she knew that Darren wouldn't admit to it. After all a war was going on and Darren was practically the face of the end of the war. What would people do when they find out that Shadow exists because of him? People would lose hope.

And so as time went on the guilt grew. It became unbearable more so on Teresa's 16th birthday. That day a particularly nasty attack at Hogsmeade by Shadow that ended the lives of 10 students. Crazy with guilt Teresa ended her life that day leaving behind a lengthy note about the truth. Everything changed that day. Soon after it was found out that the Shadow was not actually Rose and this made Teresa death even more tragic. And so issued a race against the Dark side to find Rose. Long story short Rose does end up defeating the dark lord and disappears.

Although many years of peace followed the war the potter family continued to live with the guilt of how much they wrong their daughter/sister. Which has brought Darren to Rose to seek forgiveness from her.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
